Lewis
| occupation = Unknown | birthDate = January 21st 1992 | status = Alive | powers = | species = Normal: Mobian hedgehog Transformed: Pony | gender = Male | age = 26 | eyes = Sky Blue | height = 4'2" (128 cm; hedgehog) 3'3" (100 cm; pony) 4'4" (134 cm; Boom) | weight = 121 lbs (55 kg) | nationality = English (British) | hobby = Singing. Listening to music. Annoying Jacob. | goals = Unknown. | type of hero = Egotistical Freedom Fighter }} Lewis Surgenor, or simply Lewis the Hedgehog, is an anthropomorphic hedgehog from Britain who lives in the Sonic the Hedgehog universe and sometimes Equestria, he is stubborn and rude but is still kind hearted. History Lewis was introduced to Jacob in 1995, Jacob was a little difficult to control as he would usually play with his toys and get a little annoyed when Lewis would try to get his attention so that he would listen to him, Jacob grew up with Lewis taking care of him since his Dad had to work and his Mom had to cook. When Jacob was 7 he lost he started to get bullied by other kids, since Lewis went to his primary school he would protect him and scare away other kids that tried to gang up on his little brother, Jacob was also very sad to see Lewis leave his school but was also proud of him for completing his first part of education. Near the end of March of 2014 Jacob decided to go and try and buy his own house at the age of 18, Lewis said goodbye and Jacob promised him that he would visit him often, however he stumbled into Dr. Eggman's fortress where he, Sonic, and his friends fell into a portal Eggman created to make sure they didn't cause anymore problems for him where they fell into Equestria and took on their pony forms. In July of 2015 Lewis discovered Jacob hadn't returned and that he had traveled to Equestria, he had gotten a note from Jacob to meet him in Ponyville in Equestria, when he arrived Jacob and the Mane 6 were waiting and Jacob instantly teleported and hugged him bringing him down to the ground, Lewis' first words when entering were "Jacob.. Please get off me..". Lewis then met Pinkie Pie and his two kids, Lewis liked meeting his new step sister and nieces and was very kind to them, he also shows more respect to the other 5 ponies than Jacob does. Lewis still manages to protect Jacob when he is in grave danger, he protected Jacob for 20 years and in the end, all his hard work was worth it. Relationships Mane Six Lewis likes Pinkie Pie and admires her work and what she does, he also treats the other 5 ponies with more respect than Jacob gives them, for instance, he actually listens to what Twilight has to say and what she's reading, he helps Rarity to make her dresses, etc. Jacob Lewis loves his little brother a lot and is not afraid to show how strong and protective he is of him, he tends to act annoying when he's around Jacob just to wind him up but rarely does it for his reaction. Lewis likes to play with Jacob and Pinkie Pie's kids but sometimes is forced to do it when they aren't around, Lewis has looked after Jacob for 20 years and thinks that its paid off well. Physical Description Lewis is a black hedgehog with blue stripes on his quills and right above his eyes. He has sky blue eyes and white fur on his chest, and his muzzle is skin colored. He has six quills on his head, four of which point upwards, and two that point down, and he has two spines on his back and a small tail. For attire, Lewis wears white gloves with black cuffs and blue tongues, and Air Shoes which, like his gloves, have black cuffs and blue tongues too. On each of his wrists and ankles he wears a single green ring. In his pony form his entire body is black and his mane and tail is black and dark blue like he has in his regular form, his eyes are still blue and his cutie mark is a shield to represent his protection for his family. Lewis' 'boom' appearance is mostly the same as his main form, except for a few physical and clothing differences. He is slimmer and has longer arms and legs, and more pronounced shoulders, giving him a taller appearance, and he has a single cowlick-like spike that sticks out from underneath his top quills. His attire includes white gloves with blue backs which have long blue and black cuffs with fasteners. His shoes look much like the Air Shoes, except his has large blue tongues and longer, more detailed blue and black cuffs. He also has green ring bands around his wrists and ankles Personality Lewis is just as cynical and arrogant as his brother, but unlike his brother, is more friendly and helpful than Jacob. Just as he had irritated Jacob as a child, he's also irritated when Jacob's non-stops talks in an attempt to amuse someone, to the point where he can't even be bothered to prevent him from being sarcastic, annoying and downright egotistical. Weapons When it comes to combat Lewis uses his powers, he's not a fan of using weapons since he has very strong powers. Theme Song "Radioactive" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iO_WxYC34eM Voice (Caleb Hyles) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JU9czE4dTH0 Lewis Quotes "Leave my damn brother alone you freak.." "Jacob doesn't give you the respect you deserve." "Is it something funny or is it going to make me question you even more?" "Funny, I denied him for so many years, and look where we are now." Trivia *The real life Lewis stated that "it looks like Buzz Lightyear as a Sonic character."